The present invention relates to an oiling frame for chemical fibre machines in which multiple integrally formed blades are Provided at Positions suitable for cutting strands of filaments so that the blades may simultaneously and instantaneously cut the strands when broken filaments are found therein; the Present invention also relates to an angle-adjustable oil nozzle assemblage and an airflow guide board Provided in the oiling frame which may correct the direction of the cooling air and irregular airflow caused by strands moving down at high speed lest they should have reverse influence on the even oiling of filaments.
In the manufacture of chemical fibres for textiles, petrochemical raw material is fused in the chemical fibre machine and is extruded from a filament extruding head under high Pressure and drawn to form filaments. The extruded filament are cooled, oiled, and gathered to form fibre strands, the strands are then wound to form fibre bobbins to complete the manufacture of chemical fibres. In the above-described Process, however, filaments in strands are apt to break due to factors existed inside the machine or outside environment. Strands containing broken filaments shall have inferior quality. To find out the strands containing broken filaments as earlier as possible and to timely stop and adjust the machine, it is necessary to equip the chemical fibre machine with broken filaments detecting means and fibre strands cutting means.
In the existing similar machines or equipments, a kind of sensor, such as an electric eye, is used as the broken filaments detecting means. The sensor shall sense the change in the diameter of strands when there is any broken filaments and generates a control signal which is sent to the fibre strands cutting means for the same to cut the strands. In a commonly used oiling frame, there are fixed amounts of production lines for the formation of strands (such as the 4th, 6th, 8th spindles, etc. that are marked with even number) and the strands in such groups of Production line are usually wound to form the fibre bobbins by the same winding shaft so that the fibre bobbins may have uniform quality. In the event any of the production lines is found to have broken filaments in the strands, other production lines in the same oiling frame must be cut and stopped at the same time to Prevent any inferior Product. The type of cutting means used for cutting the Production lines was usually a chisel-like blade. Each chisel-like blade corresponds to a production line. When a signal indicating broken filaments is received, the particular chisel-like blade shall individually cut the corresponding production line and power to other filaments in the same oiling frame is disconnected by operator so that the machine may be re-adjusted. However, the cutting edge of the chisel-like blade is apt to collapse after many times of impact and cutting. To give the blades longer duration, it is a common practice to use more expensive metal, such as ferrotungsten, as the material of the blades. Under the circumstances, the cost of equipment is increased. Furthermore, frequent replacement of such blades shall have reverse influence on the overall production.
Moreover, the filaments must be cooled by cooling air after they were drawn to form filaments under high pressure so as to enhance their toughness. Since the formed filaments are extremely thin, they are apt to drift when they are exposed to the cooling air. When drifting filaments pass an oil nozzle, it is unable for the filament oil (reactive agent) to effectively and evenly coat the filaments, that is, it will be difficult to maintain filaments of uniform quality and therefore, the filaments are apt to break and have poor tensibility.